


Cannon

by JoJo



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is hell.  Peace too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannon

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ flashslash to the prompt words: cannon-gone-entire-engage

Buck blinked.

If he wasn't much mistaken, the damn gun had jumped back six feet on ignition. Its wheels had about left the ground for a second. The air was alive with fragments of sizzling metal that settled on his skin like tiny pinpricks.

"Holy hell," he muttered, brushing them away fiercely with a sleeve. The entire side of the cliff was gone, reduced to a pile of smouldering rubble. His handgun felt surplus to requirements all of a sudden.

Give Ezra a cannon and he'd engage with the enemy all right. The destruction was so comprehensive as to be almost sickening. And it had all gone very quiet.

Chris appeared at his side, face sooty and hair full of silvery pieces of rock. Buck wasn't happy about the dazed look in his eyes.

High on the ridge, Vin and Josiah were visible scrambling down towards the smoking ruins with their guns out. It was debatable if there'd be anyone left to surrender. Buck did a 180 degree turn, saw JD wave with two arms that he was OK.

"Damn," Nathan was muttering, stumping up the slope. "I thought we decided we'd never let him _do_ that again."

"They had two goddamn twelve-pounders in there," Buck pointed out and felt the collective shudder.

"Someone go pick Ezra up, he'll be a mess," Larabee growled and Buck sighed.

He hoped to hell someone had remembered the cards and whisky.

There'd be nightmares on both sides tonight.


End file.
